


1: Caitlin

by minglingcrab



Series: Scenes from a Competitive Work Environment [1]
Category: Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minglingcrab/pseuds/minglingcrab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The good colleague.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1: Caitlin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [summerstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerstorm/gifts).



> Disclaimer for all three parts: Let's just call it an AU where the law is what I say it is. That's how the show works anyway, right? Right?

The next case that Alicia works on with Caitlin involves a kid named Darrell Davis, a senior at Zach and Grace’s old private school until he was expelled for—well, it isn’t entirely clear what he was expelled for.  The official line is that he had become an 'unacceptably disruptive presence in the classroom.'

“He did call his teacher a fascist,” Caitlin says.  “On video.  Three times!”

“Yes, that is the sticking point.”  Diane smiles thinly.  “The jury won’t like a petulant teenager, no matter how right he is.  How will he do on the stand, Alicia?”

Alicia looks up.  “Well.  He’ll do very well.”  She smiles.  “He’s well-spoken.”

“Good,” Diane says.  “Good.”  She places the files on the table and turns away.  “I suppose it isn’t every teenager who uses ‘fascist’ as a go-to insult.  I’ll take the direct; it will make him seem younger, more vulnerable.  Caitlin,” she says, “prepare the cross for the teacher, what’s his name again, Smythe?”  She nods, decisive.  “That’s all for now.  I’ll be in my office.”

Caitlin is still puckering her brow at the video on the projection screen.  Alicia shuts it off. “Our strategy is that it’s a contract, Caitlin. He broke the rules, but they had already breached the contract when they allowed him to be harassed. Start from there.”

It's a cue to leave, but Caitlin only nods and says, "How do I draw him out?" She takes the chair opposite Alicia.  “You were the only one who got them to talk in the depositions. One of them, anyway.”

Alicia pauses, pen hovering above the paper. It's a question that veers uncomfortably close to the personal. "He'll have to confirm or deny Darrell's testimony," she says, resuming her writing. "That's all we need from him. It won't be very difficult for you to put together, but you should get started, Caitlin. Diane will want to see it."

"Oh, of course." Alicia looks up at her.  There’s high color in her cheeks; her expression is friendly. “Did you know the principal from before?  You were talking to her like you knew her from before.”

“I did,” Alicia says.  Caitlin's grin is cheeky, and the color in her face deepens.

“I could tell.  You knew just how to get to her.”

Alicia has to laugh.  “My children used to go to that school,” she admits.  “It was a survival skill.”

“Oh!  That’s so funny.”  Caitlin turns pensive.  Her eyes are bright on Alicia’s face.  "I can definitely picture it."

It isn't even that Caitlin's every simple statement is a minefield; but her style is personal, and Alicia is used to the assessing eyes of every perfect stranger.

Caitlin is almost at the door when Alicia calls her name.  She looks back over her shoulder, questioning. 

Alicia says carefully, “Caitlin—you're doing great. Diane thinks a lot of you, to give you this responsibility.”

"I hope so," Caitlin agrees cheerfully. "She did promote me, right?"

The door closes softly behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> Have some Chicago:
> 
>  


End file.
